1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the deposition of semifinished elements for tyre production. Said invention also relates to an apparatus for controlling the deposition of semifinished elements for tyre production, and a work station for laying semifinished elements for tyre production.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to some techniques that are presently used, tyres for vehicles can be made by deposition of semifinished elements around a building support, such as a forming drum, for example.
Depending on the type of process used, the forming drum can have a substantially toroidal or a substantially cylindrical conformation.
The semifinished elements can consist of the so-called “strip-like elements”, i.e. elongated sections of elastomeric material cut to size and embedding at least two textile or metallic reinforcing cords disposed parallel to each other in the longitudinal direction of said sections. These strip-like elements suitably disposed in side by side or partially overlapped relationship, cooperate in forming the different tyre components. In particular, the strip-like elements can be used for manufacturing carcass plies, belt strips, or other reinforcing components present in tyres.
Depending on the type of process employed, the different tyre components can be manufactured either on the same forming support or on different supports and subsequently associated with each other.
In the present context and in the following claims, by “tyre being processed” it is intended a forming support of the tyre with at least one portion of a tyre component laid on the support itself.
Within the scope of the present description and in the following claims, by the term “component” of the tyre it is intended any component adapted to perform a function (in the tyre) or a portion thereof, selected for example from: liner, underliner, carcass ply/plies, underbelt insert, belt strips both crossed with each other and at zero degrees, attachment skim coat for the tread band, tread band, bead core, bead filler, textile or metal reinforcing inserts or reinforcing inserts made of elastomeric material alone, abrasion-proof insert, sidewall insert.